


The Things We Said

by Mousewife



Series: AkaYona Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Longing, Modern AU, Multi, Onesided, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, canon compliant character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Yona drabbles<br/>Chapter 1- Unknown Characters/Yona, Onesided<br/>Chapter 2- Hak/Yona<br/>Chapter 3- Modern AU- Hak&Yona&Suwon<br/>Chapter 4- Modern AU- Hak/Yona/Suwon<br/>Chapter 5- Hak/Yona, Onesided<br/>Chapter 6- Jaeha/Yona, Character Death<br/>Chapter 7- Modern AU- Hak/Yona/Suwon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said that I Wasn't Meant to Hear (Yona/General, onesided)

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of general Yona drabbles I'm doing as I try to convince myself to get back into fic writing.

“I think I'm in love with Yona.” The words rang through her ears as her heart skipped a beat- or three. She froze to the spot just around the tent from where the all too familiar voice had spoken, most likely sitting next to the fire of their camp. “I think I'm in love with Yona,” the words repeated over and over in her head, forcing the breath out of her lungs. “I think I'm in love with Yona. In love with Yona. In love. With Yona.”

She had only been gone for twenty minutes or so, stepped away to take a quick bath in a nearby stream, and had assumed that by the time she came back most everyone would already be bunking down for the night. And she had been mostly right, it seemed, as the camp was quiet, save for the voice that had just spoken the unbelievable words- words Yona herself was surely never meant to hear.

“...oh?” A second voice questioned, spooking the redhead out of her temporary daze. Of course there would be another person with him; why else would he be saying something like that out loud? He was telling someone else he trusted, telling someone else in confidence and, oh, Gods, Yona was not meant to be here. She should just-

“Yeah,” the first responded softly, the sadness in his voice squeezing Yona's heart in a vice “Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am.”

“Hmmm, well, I can't say I blame you,” the second said and Yona could hear shifting from them, as if they were making to stand, “I'm pretty sure I am, too.”


	2. Things You Said After You Kissed Me (Hak/Yona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for Hak/Yona

It was only a quick brush of the lips; just a warm, slightly damp press against one another, caught up in the heat of the moment. He didn't expect it, couldn't have expected it, and didn't even have the chance to press back before it was over. Didn't even have the chance to respond before she was pulling away, violet eyes wide and red blooming over her cheeks, shocked at her own actions.

“A-ah,” Yona stammered, looking for words, wracking her brain for a reason behind what she just did. Hak could only stare down at her, their gazes locked, and he knew his expression betrayed him like no other. 

“Princess...?” 

“I'm sorry!” she exclaimed, pressing her beet red face into her hands in embarrassment. She took a step back away from him, shaking her head, “I'm sorry! Y-you just got so close! A-and I was still so w-wound up from the fight and I didn't expect it and I p-panicked!” The girl cried, continuing to slowly step back. “Oh, Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't-”

“Don't.” Hak stopped her, both verbally and physically, taking a wide stride forward to catch her arm in his hand. “Don't... don't say you didn't mean it,” his voice was soft, softer than she thought she had ever heard it before, “please. Please don't say you didn't mean it.”

She looked up at him, the sound of his desperation causing an aching feeling to bloom through her chest, like it was something that had hurt her. He was close again, standing just a breadths length away, holding her arm still so she couldn't try to escape. When she found his eyes again her heart nearly stopped, having never expected to see his clear blue clouded with such pain and longing, especially not with them trained on her. “Hak...?” Yona breathed, questioning, not understanding why he was doing this. He didn't like her like that- not in the way that would prompt soft kisses and gentle touches. There was no way he could like her in that way...

Yet, when he echoed her, saying her name just above his breath, Yona could have sworn she felt something splinter in her chest. And when he took a half step closer, so he was hovering over her, and she felt his free hand move to her cheek, she felt that same thing crack, and she knew it was all over from there.

“Please don't say you didn't mean it.” He asked again, leaning down toward her until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

“No,” Yona told him, just as soft as he had been, and she felt herself leaning into him, hands pressing to his chest, “no, I did mean it. I did.”

And her lips were against his once more, allowing him the chance to requite her feelings this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into Yona because I saw a gifset of Hak and Yona being super cute. I knew nothing about the series and had just... assumed that they were a canon side couple? I didn't know who they were and just kind of dove into Yona not even knowing that redheaded girl was the main character, haha. Ohhhh boy. I had nooo idea.


	3. Late Night Date Night (Modern AU- Hak&Yona&Suwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who really needs ice cream at 4am?  
> Mentions of crushes but no ships

“Hak!” An all too familiar voice hissed through the darkness, quiet but demanding, rousing the young man from his sleep. “Hak, get up!”

“Ugh, Yona?” He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes blearily, “Yona, is that you?”

He blinked once, twice, trying to shake the fog from his mind. “Of course it's me!” Yona's disembodied voice snapped, “who else would it be?”

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room he could make out the curly mop of red- just in time for the young woman to tumble the rest of the way through his window.

Wait, what?

Hak rolled his eyes as he readjusted himself in bed, closing his eyes to drift back to sleep.

“Nooooo, Hak, don't go back to sleep! Do you know how hard it was to get all the way up here?!”

A fist collided with his head and only that convinced him that what he was experiencing was not, in fact, a dream. No, Hak had indeed just witnessed the tiny redhead, his childhood friend and secret crush climb incredibly ungracefully through his window and into his room in the middle of the night. Only to punch him in the head.

Middle of the night... “Yona,” he groaned, flipping himself to face her, “it's-” eyes met the red numbers of the digital clock on his nightstand, “it's 4am. Why the hell are you in my bedroom at 4am?”

“Ice cream.” She told him, completely straight faced and serious.

Hak could absolutely not believe the words coming out of her mouth. “Ice... cream...?”

The young woman gave a quick nod, moving to sit on the side of Hak's bed, making his heart speed up exponentially. “Yes. I want ice cream. Take me to go get ice cream.” 

“...you've got to be kidding.”

“I'm not!” she exclaimed, pounding her fists on the mattress to punctuate her words. “We road all the way over here on our bikes, take us to get ice cream!”

Hak cocked an eyebrow at her, curious. “We?”

A nod as she stood, brushing at her skirt, “of course. Suwon's downstairs. How else would I have gotten into the tree to climb in here?” 

“Then why don't you two just go get ice cream together and leave me out of it?” Hak questioned, frowning. Of course she went to see Suwon first. 

Yona scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Because you're the only one who can get out of their house with a car and it's too far away to bike. Suwon's dad would have woken up if we tried to get his car out of the garage and I'm not allowed to drive yet.” A pout creased her mouth and she turned away from him with a swish of crimson hair in the moonlight. “B-besides- it wouldn't have been as much fun without you.” 

The obvious blush in her voice made Hak groan indignantly, rubbing a hand over his face. “Alright, fine, I'll take you two to go get ice cream.” Of course he would. He was so weak to her. And him. In the most confusing ways that Hak didn't want to think about at 4am. 

And, of course, when Yona turned back around toward him she was positively beaming- with a radiant smile that went straight to his heart. Gods, was he in deep. “Really? Yes! Okay! Let's go!” 

Hak sighed as he swung his leg out of his bed, rolling his eyes even as his heart raced in his chance, oh so happy to see her so happy. “Of course, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda relating to some stuff I'm vaguely working on for the OT3  
> I got really tired of looking at this


	4. Soap Surprises (Modern AU- Hak/Yona/Suwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Lush has a soap that looks EXACTLY like curry with potatoes in it? Holy shit, it's so weird

The door of the bedroom slammed open without warning, making Yona yelp and Suwon give a little jump. In the doorway stood Hak, dripping wet and stark naked, a scowl stamped heavy on his face and in his hand-

oh.

In his hand sat the new bar of soap Suwon had gotten earlier in the day when he and Yona had gone to the mall. From their place on the bed, both of them could make out teeth marks in the solid chunk taken out of it.

“Who did this?” Hak asked coolly, trying to keep his voice level though it was clear in his eyes how angry he was.

“...come again?” Suwon inquired, closing the book that was sitting in his lap, glancing from Hak's face to the soap and back again.

Hak held out the soap, gesturing to it frustratedly. “Who's...” he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “...soap... is this?”

Yona cocked her head, shooting the dark haired man a confused look. “Um, it's Suwon's? He got it earlier today...” Setting her phone down on the bedside table Yona leaned up, eyes turning back to the soap. “Did you... did you take a _bite_  out of the soap, Hak?”

The man groaned, defeated, and slowly lowered himself to the floor, sitting in the doorway. Yona couldn't help her gasp and Suwon's hand flew to cover his mouth. “Oh my Gods, Hak bit the soap.”

“Who gets soap that looks like this?!”

“Who bites soap?!”

“I didn't know it was soap!”

“What in Hiryuu's name did you think it was?!”

A moment of silence fell upon the room as Hak turned away from his partners, trying to hide the redness creeping up on his face. “...curry...”

The two on the bed looked at one another, unsure they had heard his grumble correctly. “...what?”

“I thought it was curry!”

“Why would there be curry in the shower?!”

“...does curry come... in chunks...?”

Hak gave a rattling sigh, holding the soap up away from him. “Listen. I have been at the gym for the past four hours. I am both tired and hungry. I am not a perfect man.”

Heavy silence hung between them for a moment but was ultimately shattered by soft giggling from Yona, even though she was trying her hardest to suppress it. The man on the floor turned to face them, finally, giving his girlfriend a pleading look. “Yona...”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” she told him, giving a wave of her hand as her quiet giggles picked up into full blown laughter. “Hak you _ate soap_. You thought we had left curry in the shower for you! How can you not find that funny?”

Beside her Suwon started to laugh as well, much to Hak's horror, unable to contain himself. “Not you, too...”

Suwon just laughed harder, clutching at his stomach. “Hak, y-you have to admit,” he tried to say between peels of laughter, “it is hilarious. For the Gods sakes, it was in the _shower_.”

“I'm exhausted!”

“It was in the shower!”

A groan of frustration followed quickly by the sound of something hitting a wall spooked the two enough for them to stop laughing. They found Hak now standing, soap no longer in his hand, with a dark look across his face. “No, no, please keep laughing,” he told them as he stalked toward the bed, “it's real funny, isn't it? Isn't that what you were saying?”

“H- Hak-”

Before either of them could get another word out Hak had yanked Yona from the bed, taking the sheet that covered her legs with her. The young woman gave a shrill shriek of surprise, dropping her phone, struggling against him even as the much larger man tucked her securely under his arm. Dark eyes then landed on Suwon, who was already out of the bed and attempting to escape the room.

“N-now Hak, don't do anything rash-” he stammered and then bolted for the door to the living room.

Despite his best effort Hak had lunged for him and grabbed the other man around the waist, yanking him against his chest. “Oh no you don't,” Hak grumbled, bending down just enough to get the right leverage to haul Suwon over his shoulder. “You want funny? I'll show you funny...”

Yona kicked and screamed as Hak dragged them back into the bathroom with him, trying her best to wiggle free of his vice-like grip. “Hak don't you fucking dare do what you're about to I swear to the Gods I'll-”

Before she could even finish her threat she found herself suddenly doused in warm water, clothes and all, as Hak stepped back into the shower with both of his partners in hand. Only after they were thoroughly soaked did he let them down out of his arms. Suwon- having accepted his fate after Hak had grabbed him- gave a soft chuckle, Yona shot Hak a viscous scowl.

“You're an idiot,” she snapped as she moved to get out of the cascading water.

She didn't get far, however, as Suwon's arms wrapped around her from behind, pushing her into Hak's bare chest. Hak's own hands grazed her waist as they found their way to Suwon's hips, effectively trapping the woman between them. “Now, now,” the blonde told her, mouth coming down to rest by her ear, “we're all already in the shower,” one of his hands dipped low, tugging at the elastic of her pajama shorts, “why don't we make the best of it? After all, it's not healthy to stay in drenched clothes.”

“I mean,” Hak continued, the cheesiest smirk plastered across his face, “you're already _so wet_ , after all.”

The two men snickered stupidly and Yona swore that if she rolled her eyes any harder she would have seen the back of her skull. “I hate you both.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months ago on Twitter I was joking about a Lush AU and fucking ran with it.   
> Modern college AU where my ot3 is alive and real and happy and Yona and Suwon totally are not related at all  
> College is never mentioned but take my word for it they're college aged. Hak and Suwon have already graduated and Hak's working at Mundeok's gym and Suwon's in grad school. Yona's still an undergrad   
> I'll almost certainly never do anything with this AU but it's there in my head, haha.  
> ALSO if you've got any little drabble requests you can mention them!! I've been really uninspired lately but I'm trying to finish a bunch of fics ahh  
> You can comment here or message me at mousewife.tumblr.com.   
> I can't promise they'll be good but I'll try, haha


	5. Rose Colored Glasses (Hak/Yona, onesided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once, Hak imagined his ideal life- through rose colored glasses and all

In days long past, Hak liked to imagine a scenario similar to the events that have transpired in his life- in which he stole away from the castle and its rules and his responsibilities to live out his days deep in Kouka's wild forests, far from civilization.

During more than a few of those fantasies, in the dead of night when he couldn't convince himself to get a wink of sleep if he tried, he took Yona away with him. Those dreams, that Hak knew well would never come to fruition, saw him dashing through the night with the princess tucked in his arms, off to a place where no one would ever find them again.

In his imagination he did this because she asked it of him, begged him, tears in her eyes, to take her far from that place. The reasons why changed nearly every time, but she was always willing and read to go with him, because even in his most selfish dreams Hak could never bare to rip Yona's happiness from her. Not to satisfy his own.

Those fantasies with her were filled with joy, because how could Hak not feel undying happiness in a world where Yona was only his? They lived simply, hidden from the world, and Yona fell as deeply in love with him as he has always been with her. In his mind Hak imagined their home that he built with his own two hands, where he got to return to every night after hunting for their dinner. And there, waiting ever so patiently for him, would be his beautiful wife, who's radiant smile would gleam in the dying sunlight as she welcomed him home.

But the man's favorite thing that he dared himself to imagine- only every once in a blue moon, because he knew if he thought about it too much the pain would become unbearable- was awakening at the crack of dawn as the first rays of sun filtered through the window of their little bedroom. Yona's long hair would catch the light and shine like fire where it spilled across their pillows, wild and free, just like them. He would get to watch her dream for a time, would get to soak in her presence there with him, grateful to simply be loved by the glorious woman.

Best of all, what would make the beast of a man's heart swell with all of the limitless joy and happiness in the world, would be the tiny bundle nestled between them, sleeping just as soundly as her mother. _His_  daughter. _Their_  child. His and Yona's, with a mop of black hair and eyes clear as amethysts of the finest cut, this little baby was the culmination of all their hopes and dreams and wishes and love-Especially their love- all bundled into human form. Hak knew that was it, that was his perfect life- with his redheaded wife and their child tucked safe in his arms. He would rise from their bed, kissing his wife's cheek and his daughter's head before heading off to prepare his little family's breakfast. The sun in his eyes made him smile, with the promise of a new day and many more to follow.

Hak never let himself consider his life past that point- couldn't bring himself to dwell on the idea of raising a family with his princess, knowing good and well that the pain would be far too much for his heart to take. The next day he would have to face Yona, like always, and ignore the ache in his chest as he tries to pretend he didn't spend the past night imagining their lives together.

Even in the blackness of night Hak would drag a hand over his eyes, unable to reveal the tears that gathered there to the empty room. He would breath a single, shuttering sigh to regain his composure, glaringly aware that for all his strength, he was a weak man. At least when it came to his princess.

Hak doesn't dare dream those dreams, anymore. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with working at a small store is having a lot of really boring time by myself. Especially in the mornings. Typically I write about my OCs but this was what happened today


	6. It's You I Keep (Jaeha/Yona, Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after everything the cycle continues on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

The sky is clear and blue and it’s now just far enough into Summer that Yona’s hair sticks to the back of her neck as she sits beneath the cloudless infinity, violet eyes turned up to watch the nothingness.

There is green all around in the meadow- beneath her skirts and under her fingers, where she gently combs through the long locks of the man who’s head rests in her lap.  Green eyes gaze up toward the sky as well but more toward the woman who will not look at him.

“Yona…” Jaeha calls softly, for the hundredth time that day, trying to coax her into casting her sight upon him.

"It’s a beautiful day,” she remarks, ignoring him. Her voice is steady but her dragon knows her better, knows that behind her facade there is sadness. “Don’t you think?”

And again he sighs, glancing from her face to the sky and back. “Yona, dear, it’s okay…”

"Don’t you think it’s a beautiful day?” She asks again, ignoring him. Trying to derail the subject. Trying to get him to talk about anything but the inevitable.

He doesn’t want to talk about it, either. Not really. Not even as it stares him down- an unwavering presence that’s been lurking in the shadows, waiting for him since the day he was born.

But more than that Jaeha doesn’t want to hurt her. He doesn’t want to make her cry, as he knows she will.

So he lets silence fall upon them once more, if only for a few moments, before agreeing.

“Yes, Yona. It really is a beautiful day.”

He wishes the time it takes her to respond could stretch on for an eternity, if only to delay what is surely to come that beautiful, cloudless day for a little longer. For the length of a heart beat, or a quiet sigh, or anything, really, that could prolong his time under the sun. His time in her arms.

Nothing as sweet as dreams can last, though, and eventually Jaeha feels the young queen start to shift, start to shake. The tears make themselves known shortly after, despite Yona’s best attempts to hold them back; as if nothing bad would happen if she didn’t let them fall.

Her soft crying escalates quickly into sobs as Jaeha’s hand reaches up, gently trying to wipe them away. “I’m sorry…” he murmurs, cupping her cheek in his palm, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you from this…”

“I’m sorry!” Yona cries, head tipping forward so that she is leaning above him. “I’m- I’m sorry! That there was nothing I could- nothing I could do to keep this from happening! Nothing I could find to stop this!”

All the man in her lap can do is sigh once more, because he knows there’s nothing he can say to make her feel better.

“I’ll miss the sky,” he says gently, trying to distract her from feeling as though all of this is her fault, “and the sea.” But he won’t say flying, because he knows it will make her cry harder. Because he hasn’t been able to _really_ fly in years anyway, as his strength slowly left him; as his powers slowly faded away.

And that morning he had awoken with no strength in his leg at all, and found it to finally be completely free of scales and color. To finally be normal and human.

How bittersweet.

It had been Kija who had found him, desperately trying to move himself from where the others would find him. It had been Kija who had, without a word, helped him stand and walk out to the meadow, where he could be alone to gaze up at the sky he so missed with his last few hours.

If only Yona hadn’t of found him.

Not that he’s not grateful for her company- if anything, it brings him peace, having her with him. She is so gentle and so kind and it hurts him so to see her suffer so much, especially over himself. Especially over something as inevitable as this.

His hand starts to shake as he tucks a lock of hair behind Yona’s ear, already out of strength. There’s a bit of grey threatening the edges of his vision and Jaeha knows that this is the end.

Before he lets his arm fall back to his chest, exhausted, he urges his Queen’s chin up with just the lightest of touches. “Most of all, though,” he starts and has to stop, has to swallow down the lump that settles in his throat. He won’t cry. Not over himself. “I think, most of all, I’ll miss you.” And Jaeha’s voice is so soft for a second he thinks Yona doesn’t hear him over her quiet sobbing.

But she does, of course, as she hangs on to his every word. Her eyes open wide, gazing down at him, all shimmery and watery, with perfect trails of tears running down her cheeks. “Jaeha…” she chokes out, her face scrunching up in a way that a jolt of sadness runs straight through her dragon’s weak heart.

And then her hands move to cup his face; so gentle and so full of love that it nearly breaks him. He doesn’t- he doesn’t want to leave her. More than anything else, Jaeha wants more time with her- because not even an eternity with Yona would be enough to really appreciate her for all she’s worth. Would be enough to love her all she deserves.

He’s so wrapped up in his love for her he doesn’t notice her leaning down to him until her face is just above his, and she consumes his quickly fading vision. “Yona?”

There is nothing for her to say- no way or reason to respond before she sinks down to meet him, soft lips just barely brushing his in the chastest of kisses. It’s brief- just a short- lingering thing, but it’s what finally breaks him, what finally makes those hidden tears well up and fall.

When Yona starts to pull back he catches her, “please,” he chokes out, past that lump that can’t be ignored anymore. His hands move to cover her’s where they touch his face and their eyes meet, oh so sweetly, “my dearest Yona- do you have any idea how much I love you?”

The dams finally crack and fall, and Yona sobs unabashedly as she presses her wet lips back to his, over and over again.

A subtle joy settles in with the sadness in Jaeha’s chest and he lets his eyes fall closed, too aware that he’ll never open them again. But he’s happy to spend the end with Yona; with her touching and kissing him, with all his feelings for her finally exposed. Because what does he have to lose, now? He’s a dead man, anyway.

The end itself feels… strange, and comes surprisingly quick.

First, Jaeha feels the last of his waning strength leave him and he loses his grip on Yona’s hands, letting his own fall back down. “J-Jaeha?” He hears Yona ask, fear creeping into her voice, and though he lies in her lap she sounds so far away.

Then, a warm peace washes over him and he knows this is it. “Yona…” he calls out, with the last bit of voice he has left, “thank you. Thank you for… everything. We’ll meet again, one day. I know.”

“N-no. Please no. Jaeha, please don’t!” She cries, wailing now, and the green dragon is so blessed to feel her arms wrap around his still body, to feel her hold him against herself. “Pl-please don’t leave. Please don’t leave me!” And he feels his last breath leave his body just as she cries out, “please, I love you, too!” And Jaeha can let himself pass, finally, with a smile on his face.

 

The limitless sky settles around him and he soars again, light and airy, into the distant radiance of the breaking dawn that welcomes him into her warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this on and off for months now. Every time I would start it I'd only get so far before I started crying. Whoops
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr @ mousewife


	7. Morning Glories (Modern AU- Hak/Yona/Suwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note Yona and Suwon are solidly not related (or maybe like really distantly related. IDK, not cousins) in this AU

“Do you think we knew each other before?” Yona asks wistfully from where she's draped partially across Suwon's form, sprawled comfortably in the center of the mused bed, “like, in a past life? Or something like that.”

“Past lives are bullshit,” Hak murmurs against her shoulder in response, arm tightening around both his partners as he's denied sleep yet again by Yona's question.  
  
The redhead can't help but scoff at his remark, rolling her eyes. “It was just a question.” She grumbles, trying to wiggle away from him, “you don't have to be so negative.”  
  
Hak just curls himself into her back more. “You asked and I answered,” he replies, trying his best not to grin over the noises of disdain Yona makes at being effectively trapped between the two men.

“I think we could have,” Suwon finally chimes in, rolling onto his side to face his partners. “I mean, why not?”  
  
“Because stuff like that is stupid,” Hak replies, giving a quiet _oof_  as Yona elbows him in the stomach.  
  
“It's not _stupid_ ” Yona snaps, “and besides, what's wrong with just imagining it, in any case? Why do you have to be so sour.”  
  
“I'm just being realistic-”

“ _Anyway_ ” Suwon butts in, before Hak can dig himself into an even deeper hole with the princess. “Yona's right- if nothing else, it's at least fun to imagine.”

Hak grumbles some kind of unintelligible non-agreement, but doesn't bait Yona further.  
  
“Right?” Yona chirps excitedly, more than pleased that Suwon is siding with her (as per the usual), “I mean, wouldn't it be cool if we were, like, related to the old Kings or something! I mean, I _am_  named after Empress Yona.” She says smugly with a flip of her hair, making sure to smack Hak in the face.  
  
He gives a quiet chuckle, opting to play along. “Ah, yeah, I could totally see you being related to Empress Yona. Wasn't she a dragon or something? You definitely have the temper to match a dragon.”

“ _She_  wasn't a dragon!” She swats at his hand, which was creeping its way down her thigh, “she commanded The Four Dragons of the legend!”  
  
“Hak wouldn't know that, though,” Suwon chimes in, tugging Yona closer, “because he only ever got through our History classes by copying _my_  notes.”  
  
The raven haired man groans and pulls himself up to lean on one arm, looking over his partners. “More like Mythology classes- you know that shit was all made up. _You_  don't even believe in it yourself, Suwon.”  
  
“Well, maybe there weren't _real_  dragons,” he agrees, “but Empress Yona was definitely real. And she had her followers called The Four Dragons. And they did wonderful things for our country.”  
  
“Forget the Dragons.” Hak comments, “the Thunder Beast guy was the coolest. Super strong _and_  he got to get with the Empress. _He_  had the good life.”

Yona can't help but roll her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to look up at Hak. “That _would_  be all you care about. Strength and sex.”  
  
He frowns and tugs on a lock of her hair. “Don't forget food. I care about food, too.”  
  
"Ugh," Yona huffs, and finally moves to sit up, moving herself out of Hak's immediate grasp. Her hair- an absolute mess, as usual- falls over her shoulders and tumbles over her chest. Both Hak and Suwon catch each other's eyes and pout behind her back. "If you're going to be like this I'm going to leave," she threatens, already shifting to climb over Suwon to get out of the bed.  
  
But the blond sits up to stop her, surrounding her with his arms and pressing a kiss to her forhead. "You know he's just kidding," he tells her with a smile. "You would make a great Empress. And you'll make a great Queen one day."   
  
Yona can't help the blush that colors her cheeks at Suwon's flattery. She tucks herself against his chest, embarrassed, and gives a soft mumble of "and Suwon's going to make a great King one day, too."  
  
He can't help but laugh softly, adjusting their position to settle the redhead in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "And we'll have Hak, too, to always protect us." Suwon comments, glancing back at the man who's slowly rising to join them.   
  
"Hak can be our dog," Yona grumbles, making Suwon laugh again.   
  
"Your dog, huh?" Hak questions from right behind Yona, making her jump. "That doesn't sound so bad." He says, nuzzling into her neck as his hands find her hips. "So long as this dog still gets to sleep in the royal bed."

Yona moans softly as Hak nips at her skin, one of his hands moving to tangle in Suwon's hair, tugging lightly. "And so long as good dogs get lots of treats from their royal owners."   
  
"Don't be gross."  
  
"You started it."  
  
 _"Guys."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak just likes to be antagonistic


End file.
